My Guilty Pleasure
by Mekare-Soul
Summary: -UA- The are forbidden... And yet they want to play with fire. How far are willing to go?... How many are willing to lose?... NO-Yaoi. Sorry for the bad summary. English translation of my fanfic: Mi Placer Culpable.


**My****Guilty****Pleasure**

**DISCLAIMER**: No character in this story belongs to me (with some exceptions), use only as a means of recreation, entertainment,etc.. They belong to its creator Yuya Aoki and Rando Ayamine.

(*) Original Manga Character and was not presented in the anime.

**Chapter I: Beginning**

He hated it ... What he hated most was the lost time, spending much of the morning listening to representatives of companies selling their projects or products knowing that his father would take into account not just give their point of view, would give them their best smile and go. If you like business, not because something is the son of the president of the company but these meetings greatly bored him senseless. The Mugenjyō Company, the largest technology company in Japan, a family business someday occupy the seat of his father. Sigh ... watched the present ... Near him was the Sales Manager, María Noches (*), a beautiful woman with long dark brown hair, wavy, whose eyes were dark, smooth brown skin of his body was extremely provided sometimes wondered as Ban did not fall to the ground with the size of breasts, wearing a white short dress, long-necked sleeveless heels perfectly combined with the same color. She seemed totally disinterested to the announcer, played with his hair and daydreamed, an attitude that Ban was not surprised she did that too often behaved like a child. A little further, sits at the right of his father was Vice President Paul Wan, always look so relaxed that his evil red hair caught with a ponytail, those glasses are rarely removed, brown pants and a shirt dress elegant with sleeves rolled to the elbow, smoking a cigarette while reading some papers carefully, despite its appearance is the only taken every meeting seriously and study it all to the benefit of the beside his father was Kyoji Kagami, his personal assistant, be very negligible or at least his personal opinion, blond, violet eyes, wearing a white tuxedo shirt and under this violet, only remained there waiting for some instruction of his father. And there, on top of the conference table, was his father Der Kaiser (*), always with that expression of ice and intimidating, the resemblance was striking only instead of Ban's blue eyes were black, impeccable in a black tuxedo, always elegant, carefully watching the speaker. Ban closed his eyes and sighed again, when opened and the meeting was over, watched as those present rose from their seats.

-Stretching-"I thought it would never end" - While searching foryour cell phone

- "You were the one" - says Maria Noches yawning, "I do not know how your father does not get bored"

- "It's because it has no soul" - Looking at it seriously

- "Don't be so hard on your father" - intervened Paul Wan-"It's lunchtime, I invite you to eat" - Smiling

There was a part of Maria Noches agree while doing little hops-

- "Sorry, I pass ... I accept the invitation at another time" - as he put his cell phone

- "Oh! The small Ban has a date ... Which of all you see?" - With the mischievous and seductive tone that Maria Noches has approached with curiosity Ban.

- "With so many brides are going to go crazy one day" - said Paulmockingly

-Ironically- "Ha ha ha, very funny" - I smiled, "See you later"

He left the meeting room and went to lift, in its way could feel the eyes of the employees, after all was the great Ban Mido isn't?, it was common cause that sensation, he laughed to himself, his father womanizer as he was so, so it was not surprising that most were women and was even more fun to see the faces when Ginji with him almost without a word pulled them over. "Damn" he thought, he recalled that Ginji had asked him to please find his brother in school because that day he would have a surfing competition. He checked his watch, "I have time." The elevator stopped on floor 6, office sought a right was actually a mini office was compared with others and read a sign saying "Himiko Kudo-Intern" opened the door, the office was small she only had a modest library, a desk, and there she was, arranging the food they had asked for two on a small table near the desk. Maria Noches had decided to take her as his apprentice, he believed in it, besides it as a favor to Ban. Seeing that the girl did not noticed him carefully closed the door and hugged her from behind.

"AHHH ..." - The sound of the scream was muffled by the hand of Ban-"Stop that!" - While playfully hit him on the arm

- "I couldn't help" - Smiling, "The meeting was torture" - as he took out a cigarette

- "I know" - took the cigarette and throwing it in the trash, "The mrs. Noches said something like"

- "..." - Concentrate and with tearful eyes looking at the cigarette he was in the trash

- "Don't look at me '- Ban looking at her with pleading puppy dog eyes- " I don't like smoke in my office "

He watched and saw his eyes changed, knew that look, smiled ...The boy looked at from head to toe, she loved that expression, she loved to feel desired by him although deep down that and not only obtained the desire of his heart. Meanwhile Ban was studying alone, was an attractive girl and could not deny it ... "Thank God that there skirts" he thought, since the girl was wearing a dark blue skirt that showed her perfect legs up a dress shirt strips but blue and black high-heeled booties. They grew up together, were great friends, until it became a game ... Yes... A game, this was what it meant to him, a simple game.

- "You're beautiful" - Gazing intently

- "Thank you" - smiling, "I ordered Chinese food" - While looking for things to serve

- "What stuff!, I'm craving for another meal" - Smiling mischievously

- "What?" - Surprised, But ... "

The phrase couldn't finish and Ban's lips sealed hers, the kiss was becoming more passionate, the touch of their tongues, shaking their breaths ... She knew it was wrong, were at work but not could resist him, he felt like the hand of his companion to his buttocks and down wildly kissed her neck, she moaned, her simple touch made her lose control, know how to satisfy it, was addicted to Ban Midou.

**/OOO/**

In the district of Shinjuko great nightlife site was the Honky Tonk, simple and elegant in put once the door on the first floor there is a large room with several pool tables, others to play poker, others just to sit drink, a large bar on the left and right baths, was attended by women dressed as a maid but very sensual. The air was polluted with cigarette smoke and alcohol, the decor was simple but no less luxurious for it but the light was dim in the room had a variety of people. Despite the noise that reigned in the place you could hear the faint sound of music coming from the basement, the door (which always remained open) to it was at the bottom of the first floor, down the stairs you could feel the iron change of scenery, the colors and lights were flashing at the bottom there was a platform that was left of his pole dancing tube,and two others located around the room, the decoration consisted of several mirrors and posters of all kinds, the walls were white and well furnished, on the right side and a mini barnear the stage door into another small room with sofas in the room was full of lust, women had very little clothing (if they wore something), a place where pleasure and enjoyment for the owner.

-"This hand is mine!" - A glorious Emishi-"Midou Sorry, but you will lose your prized Ferrari"

The favorite pastime of these guys were playing poker, was a kind of ritual for them, at least three times a week playing Haruki Emishi Honky Tonk owner, opened it for fun because their parents refuse to work, give it all what he want, dressed in the simplest way, some orange shorts, brown sandals and a white under shirt. The stunning Heven, his blond hair was collected in a high ponytail, wore a pale pink mini dress with a plunging neckline pronounced the bust and back, was the Madame of the girls, whatever you need, any complaint or what out had to talk to her first, was in charge of selecting the girls who would work on local, social and very friendly but take up arms.

"What was your competition Ginji?" - Paul asked carefully watching his letters "Natsumi was with you, isn't?"

The blond-excited- "Well, I was in fifth place, the waves were veryrough this time ... Yes, I accompanied Natsu" - Taking another card in the deck

- "Hahahaha ... Natsumi probably distracted you and that why you didn't win" – Heven Said

-Very blushing- "This ... mmm ... No, it was not"

Drop forming collective

- "Ban-chan help me" - a chibi Ginji gets on his lap.

Just heard a thud, immediately followed chibi-Ginji with a bump on his head and in your seat.

-In the vein of the forehead sprouted- "Watch my costume ... Speaking of that" - Take a sip of his whiskey-"Where is the boyspinner?

- "As far as working on his new collection" - Emishi very safe- "He went to Italy to find some fabric back tomorrow" - lights up another cigarette

- "I'll talk to Katsuki to let me in your next fashion model" – With stars in their eyes and convinced.

- "Are not you too old for that?" - With a wry smile as he wiped his glasses.

Ban and Ginji Emishi stopped breathing, if there is NOT to say to Heven is the word "old". As expected the blonde looked like a lion growling and yelling at Paul for your comment bold as he laughed out loud. The laughter stopped when he entered the local Kagami, it was strange to see him there, also went straight to the table where they were.

- "I retired gentlemen" - Rising gracefully, "I have a business matter with the gentleman"

- "Wow, I see you having fun" - Showing his smile to come to the table, "Miss Heven" - took her hand and kissed it.

Do not lose sight until they were no longer visible.

- "Hypocrite" - said Ban between wheezing

- "Gross, how Miss Heven can deal with it? - As an expression as if to throw up,-" There are men better "

- "Talking business, remember that he is a partner in that part of the local" - said Emishi

- "But it's business ... Should not talk to you? - A serious Ban

- "Not when it comes to girls" - He thought, "surely bring a new"

- " Without doubt, the most recent acquisition of your father " - Paul looked seriously at Ban-"I won" - Lowering your hand of cards

After that we heard the complaints and laments Emishi Ginji, as the main victims of the bet they were. Clamored for a rematch butPaul laughed and said they had to learn to be good losers. After the comment of Paul, Ban expressed little interest in the stake andhis curiosity increased, wondered who the girl and her father was not very benevolent with their lovers. We heard some minor disturbances in the basement but were quickly silenced after a fewminutes by the basement door get a very annoying Shidohysterical carrying another man throwing punches and see how itis removed from the site like garbage.

- "That's the new security guard" - asks the blonde wonder

- "Yes, we hired him yesterday" - said Emishi- "Why are you so surprised?"

- "(O_O)" - The blond just had that expression, while laughing Ban

- "I`m leaving... Tomorrow I have an important meeting" - gets up,-"Ginji, ¿you sleep at home or stay with Ban?

- "I'll stay with Ban" - Smiling

It was about four o'clock when Ginji and Ban arrived at the mansion, the blonde came almost asleep of drunkenness with the help of the servants took him to the guest room. On the other hand the blue-eyed was much slower in coming up to the room,not because of the absence of light if he heard no sounds ...sounds that were familiar. No doubt, Der Kaiser had enjoyed him company and the cries of pleasure, moans filled the top floor of the mansion and that meant he would not sleep until his father left the company. And that hated it, he understood that his father had needs as a man but I had to mess the bed where he slept after his mother, both money that could pay a cheap hotel and it does not.

She closed the door of his room, "How curious, as my father's bed has become a brothel, mine remains that of a monk ... The hotels are more fun"

**End of Chapter**

**NOTE: **My dear readers! I hope you have enjoyed this 1st chapter ... There is still the appearance of Katsuki, Jubei, Akabane and Makubex,do not be discouraged and keep reading ... I apologize if mywording is a bit confusing, is the first time I write fanfiction in this language ... This is the English version of my fanfic "Mi Placer Culpable" ... Have happy new year!


End file.
